<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come On And Come To Me Now by pinkevilbob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424837">Come On And Come To Me Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob'>pinkevilbob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zagreus is having a rough time with this run and Sisyphus offers a different sort of help from usual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sisyphus &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come On And Come To Me Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've jumped on the Hades train! My fave character is Sisyphus, so I had to write this. I hope it's in character(I make absolutely no promises there, but I tried my best) and that you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blood, or rather the god equivalent of it, dripped onto the floor. Zagreus wiped the worst of it off his face and went through the door he had unlocked, hardly paying attention to what it held. It hardly mattered anymore. They all held some form of punishment or another, and then a cousin or an uncle would send a gift and a message praising him and themselves at the same time. He was so tired of it all.</p>
<p>But there was no rest for the gods, so Zagreus continued. He readied his stygian blade for another fight when he heard a familiar voice. “Highness, you’re back already.” Sisyphus.</p>
<p>“Yes, already,” he said. Even Zagreus could hear the waver in his usually calm and steady voice.</p>
<p>Concern crossed Sisyphus’s face. “Maybe you should sit for a moment and catch your breath.”</p>
<p>Zagreus laughed and it was almost a bark(perhaps the prince had been spending too much time with Cerberus). “Gods don’t breathe. And I still have a long way to go. Who knows, maybe this try will be successful.” The last chamber was a survival challenge sent by his own father, but it wasn’t enough to stop him.</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” But the former king did not sound so certain. “Before you go, here’s this.” Sisyphus searched around Bouldy for something.</p>
<p>“You really don’t have to do that, sir. I’ve taken enough of your generosity,” Zagreus said.</p>
<p>Sisyphus shook his head. “It’s no bother.” He straightened and held out an old piece of cloth.</p>
<p>“Uh, thanks mate,” Zagreus said, uncertain if he should take it. “Does it do anything?”</p>
<p>“It’s for your face.” Gently, slowly, Sisyphus reached forward and dabbed underneath each of Zagreus’s eyes. When he pulled the cloth back, it wasn’t bloody, only damp.</p>
<p>Confusion furrowed Zagreus’s brow. It didn’t make sense. Zagreus touched his own cheek and discovered tears. He was crying? After he realized that, he noticed that he was shaking, but it didn’t make sense. The last chamber couldn’t have taken that much out of him.</p>
<p>“Steady there, Highness,” Sisyphus said. “Take a seat next to Bouldy here.”</p>
<p>This time Zagreus didn’t argue and instead let the larger man guide him to the steps. “Those blasted wretches must’ve got some dirt in my eyes.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that must’ve been what happened,” Sisyphus said.</p>
<p>Every bit of Zagreus trembled and his breath was more of a pant. It made no sense. The pain should not have been so bad that it would cause such a reaction. But that didn’t stop the hot tears running down his face. He stared down at his balled up fists, clenched so tightly blood welled at his fingernails. “Oh.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t pain or sorrow that made him cry, but anger. </p>
<p>With a grunt, Sisyphus sat down next to the prince. He didn’t speak, but after a long moment, he set a large hand on Zagreus’s back and rubbed circles on it.</p>
<p>“Why?” Zagreus asked after sitting so long in the silence. “Why does he hate me so much?” His trembling grew, and he felt so foolish. This shouldn’t have bothered him. Especially not after so many escape attempts.</p>
<p>Sisyphus’s circles paused for a moment and then continued. “I don’t know, Highness.” The prince didn’t have to say who he was referring to. They both knew exactly who ‘he’ was. Hades.</p>
<p>“I just want to meet her. Is that too much to ask for?” Something in him broke. “I, I  just need to see her.” A wracking sob made its way out of him(much like a prince escaping the underworld) and his tears were no longer silent.</p>
<p>“Oh, oh.” Sisyphus pulled back his comforting hand and hovered awkwardly. </p>
<p>It was just what Zagreus had expected. He was foolish to be upset over his father. Hades had always disapproved of Zagreus and all that he did. Crying over it was foolish. But that didn’t stop his noisy sobs. “S-sorry,” the blubbering prince managed to get out.</p>
<p>“Pardon me, Highness, but,” Sisyphus said and gently wrapped Zagreus in a hug, “I think you need this.”</p>
<p>The prince’s eyes went wide. It’d been a long time since anyone had hugged him. Had held him in such kindness. Even before Zagreus started trying to get out of the underworld, the most physical connection he got was in training matches. He melted into the former king and let Sisyphus pull him in closer.</p>
<p>“There, there,” Sisyphus said, “you can let it all out here, highness. It’s only me and Bouldy, and we only gossip to each other.”</p>
<p>That earned a weak chuckle from Zagreus, but it wasn’t enough mirth to stop his tears. He turned towards Sisyphus and clung to his shabby shirt.</p>
<p>Sisyphus shifted and pulled Zagreus into his lap. And just held him. </p>
<p>It had never really crossed Zagreus’s mind before just how much bigger than him Sisyphus was than him. Most of the denizens of the underworld were at least taller than the prince(a fact he tried to not let bother him too much). But being held by Sisyphus made him feel like a small child. And he didn’t entirely mind it either.</p>
<p>Zagreus didn’t know how long that sat there together like that, but as the time passed, so did the prince’s tears. With some reluctance, he left Sisyphus’s arms. “Thanks, mate. But if we could keep this between us, I’d appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“Certainly, Highness,” Sisyphus said. He rubbed the back of his head and turned slightly away. “I hope you don’t mind me saying this, but I’m … glad you had to go the long way to get out of here. I wouldn’t have met you otherwise.”</p>
<p>The trek through Tartarus  was an arduous one, but Zagreus found himself agreeing. “Same here, mate. I’m glad to have met you.”</p>
<p>“And I hope this isn’t too forward to say, Highness, but,” Sisyphus looked away seeming a little flushed, “if you were my son, I’d be more than proud of you.”</p>
<p>“What?” Zagreus was completely lost for words. He had never thought of any of his accomplishments as something someone would be proud of(maybe Nyx was, but he wasn’t ready to accept her affection again quite yet). </p>
<p>Sisyphus held up his hands. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, but-” he broke off what he was saying looking unsure of himself.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not that. That was kind of you to say,” Zagreus said. “Was there something more you were going to say?”</p>
<p>“Well.” Sisyphus drew himself to his full height. “If he does hate you, he is a fool. And you should know that.”</p>
<p>A moment of stunned silence passed and then Zagreus laughed, sounding much more natural than he had earlier. “Thanks, sir. I, I needed to hear that.” He straightened himself out. “Once more into the breach, aye?”</p>
<p>“Good luck, Highness,” Sisyphus said with a smile.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until two chambers later that the prince realized that Sisyphus hadn’t offered him his usual goods, but that didn’t bother Zagreus. He already felt like he had gained three centaur hearts from the former king’s company alone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>